


You Hold My Fate

by justanothertiredperson



Series: The Game Is AFoot [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothertiredperson/pseuds/justanothertiredperson
Summary: Five years before The Game Is AFoot, Ben and Rey meet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Game Is AFoot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Hold My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This scene wouldn't leave my brain so I wrote it.

There was someone new in the hospital that day. He had come in with Han, they had apparently been in a car crash, and the new man was his estranged son. Rey wasn't allowed to work on Han because they were too close, he was the father she never had, so she had to settle for taking care of his son. 

Rey looked at him, he had a big frame, so big that he could barely fit on the bed. He had an open wound down the right side of his face going onto his chest, it was a miracle that he didn't lose an eye. The wound was from the windshield exploding and caving in on him, it was so bad that the doctors had to cauterize the wound instead of stitching it up. It would definitely leave a scar.

The man hadn't awoken yet, but it had only been a few days, his body needed to heal itself enough for his mind to finally let him wake up. The doctors said it could still be awhile yet.

Leia had come to the hospital when she got the call that her husband was there, and had been shocked when she found out that her son was in there too. Let alone that Han and Ben had been in the same car, she always thought that if her husband and son ever saw each other again they would rip each other’s throats out, and she told Rey as such.

Rey was also puzzled over their son being in the car with Han, she had heard sly but nit subtle comments now and again from Han about his son, and she never saw any picture’s in their house of him. That said plenty about their relationship. 

Suddenly the man jolts up, his eyes flying open, anger and confusion showing in his face as he takes in the room. His eyes narrow in on her, as she just stands there staring at him.

When Rey collects herself after a second, she says “You need to lay down”

And when he doesn't obey her, she puts her hand on his good shoulder and gently pushes him, so he is once again laying down. His eyes were boring into her, it’s a struggle for her to look away, so she can take his vitals.

When she is done, she says, “The doctor will be with you shortly”

And thus, ends their first meeting. With both of them wondering what had led them to that point of their lives. And somehow, even though they didn't really talk, they both recognized themselves in the other. And all it took was one look.

Rey tries to compose herself, and she does so just long enough to tell a doctor that he is awake, and that he needs to be seen too. What Rey felt when he looked at her was something foreign to her, it was in a word understanding, though that was too weak of a word to describe it, and she knew, whatever it was, he had felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor or nurse, so there is probably some medical inaccuracies.


End file.
